Many automotive vehicles include airbags that are inflated during a vehicle collision. The airbags may include vents or other devices designed to control the inflation and deflation of the airbags and resulting interaction with a vehicle occupant. Occupants wearing a seat belt and those that are not wearing a seat belt can present different challenges in designing an airbag to reduce peak forces or loading on an occupant during a vehicle collision.